


Join Me At The Grandmaster’s Side

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brothers, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sakaar (Marvel), Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Before Thor is thrown into the gladiator prison on Sakaar, the Grandmaster decides that he and Loki should have their way with the Lord of Thunder.





	Join Me At The Grandmaster’s Side

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during _Thor Ragnarok_.

Thor struggled against the cuffs that bound his thick wrists to the elaborate chair. He managed to break away again, but the chair continued to react automatically, making his efforts to escape futile. It emitted an invisible force beyond Thor’s control that pulled his wrists back down, and the cuffs bound them once again to the chair’s arms.

“Wait there, hold on, wait a minute there,” the Grandmaster told one of his guards. "Send him to my quarters before you take him to the prison. I want to have a little fun before my champion smashes him to a delicious pancake, mm.”

“And you, my sweet sweet lil’ Sweetpea,” he said to Loki with a delighted grin, “you meet me there in twenty minutes, twenty,” he lifted his hands, showing his ten fingers, then curled them in and stretched them out twice. “I’ve got to, uh, powder my nose,” he giggled, then winked at Loki and blew him a kiss. With a swish of his robes, the Grandmaster turned to walk away. “See you soon, Lord of Thunder,” he called out to Thor over his shoulder.

“It’s _God_ of Thunder,” Thor yelled after him, but the Grandmaster gave no reply. “Loki,” Thor called out angrily as the guards guided away the chair he was bound to. Loki didn’t say anything, but Thor caught a glimpse of his face as the chair glided past him. Loki was smiling softly.

“Fine, I’ll get out of here without your help then,” Thor yelled as they took him away, “Loki,” he shouted again, more loudly and furiously, but Loki was out of sight now. He was no help at all, Thor thought to himself, and he scolded himself for expecting any better from his brother.

Thor soon found that his chair had been directed into a large bathroom. The guards left without a word and a woman in golden clothing came in. She smiled and let him out of the chair.

“Thank you,” Thor said with relief, “I am Thor, son of Odin. Can you help me get off this terrible planet? I have to get to Asgard. I’m needed there.” The woman didn’t answer, but continued to smile, then began to strip off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked, appalled.

“Preparing you for the Grandmaster, of course,” she finally spoke. Her expression was a bit too pleasant, making her look unreal, like a smiling doll. That’s probably how the Grandmaster liked his playthings to look, Thor thought to himself with disgust.

He felt sorry for her, so he just let the woman do her job. Once he was naked, she guided him to stand under a circle of showerheads. She turned on the water, and Thor found it warm and welcome. He lost a bit of his aggression as the woman began to gently and thoroughly clean his body with a soapy sponge. She washed everything, and when she touched his penis he swallowed, annoyed at the surge of lust he felt. The last thing he wanted was to go into the Grandmaster’s play session already aroused. He wondered if that was part of the point of this shower. The woman washed his hair with nimble fingers and it felt too good.

It seemed liked it had taken a very long time for him to get clean, because he had to work so diligently not to get an erection. But then he remembered the Grandmaster had told Loki to meet him in twenty minutes, and Thor realized it had probably been a shorter shower than it seemed.

After she finally turned off the water, the woman dried him with a fluffy towel, again being incredibly thorough, much to Thor’s dismay. She used a strange looking heated device to dry his hair, curling locks of it around her fingers so they would form into soft pale tendrils.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to put you back in the chair now,” she said cordially when she was done.

Thor looked at the chair, then back to her, then down at his naked body.

“Without my clothes?” he asked, his tone outraged. The woman nodded. She took him by the arm and guided him toward the chair. She was much stronger than she looked, but not as strong as he was. He started to pull away, considering that he might be able to escape her. But then he realized he didn’t know where he would go after that, because the guards who had brought him in were still outside the door and the obedience disk was still in Thor’s neck. He didn’t want to get the woman in trouble for no reason.

“Please,” she said very congenially, “don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

Thor hesitated for a few moments, then sighed and got back into the chair. He decided he would find another opportunity to slip away, and would first focus on getting the obedience disk out of his neck. He would go along to the Grandmaster’s quarters and find a way to get free of the device. But Thor was sure he would not, in fact, enjoy himself.

The woman nodded in approval as he sat down, and the chair automatically bound his wrists.

“Thank you,” she said with a flattened cheerfulness. She opened the door and passed him off to the guards. “Do have fun,” she told him as the chair glided him away.

When Thor arrived at the Grandmaster’s chambers he found Loki was already there. He and the Grandmaster were both nude, lying together on a bed that seemed as large as a small room. Loki was stretched out on his side, his head resting on the Grandmaster’s lap. The Grandmaster was sitting up, leaning against the tall padded headboard and playing with Loki’s dark hair.

“Can I braid it,” he heard the Grandmaster murmur to Loki. But then they noticed Thor, bound to the chair hovering in the doorway.

“Look, Sweetpea,” The Grandmaster announced, “look, look, take a look at who’s arrived.” Loki sat up and smiled wickedly at his brother, and Thor glared at him violently.

“Let’s take a better look.” The Grandmaster picked up a remote that controlled the chair and brought Thor to the foot of the bed. He crawled over and set his face too close to Thor’s.

“Mm-mm-mm,” the Grandmaster said, then ran his eyes down Thor’s chest, over his arms and to his pelvis. Thor was offended enough to have suppressed the lust he had felt in the shower, and he wasn’t at all erect.

“That looks fun,” the Grandmaster said delightedly, “Is it fun, Sweetpea?” he said to Loki as he pointed to Thor’s crotch.

“Oh, it’s such fun,” Loki said, flashing a grin to his brother.

“Oooh,” the Grandmaster replied. He smiled, baring his teeth and looking at Thor as though he was some especially appealing type of food. He lay on his stomach, lining himself up with Thor’s lap. “Let’s see if I can get this thing activated,” he said, and wrapped his hand around Thor’s girth.

Thor thought he would be fine, though the Grandmaster’s hand felt surprisingly good around him. Still, Thor was confident that his anger would keep him in control.

But then he looked past the Grandmaster and his eyes fell on Loki, who had begun to stroke himself with slow casual movements. Their eyes met and something inside Thor broke, like water breaking through a dam. Loki smiled at him, the particular delicate and alluring curve of his lips that he knew Thor couldn’t say no to. Thor had never been able to resist that expression, Loki’s eyes bright with gentle invitation and his lips parted just so. Thor closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see it, but it was too late and his body was betraying him.

“There we go, there it is,” the Grandmaster said, “I knew this thing worked.” He stopped stroking Thor and let go of his erection, then brought his head down and shoved his mouth all the way onto its length. Thor jerked back against the chair, feeling the Grandmaster’s mouth around him, and tried to hate it. But the Grandmaster was sliding his lips and tongue all over Thor’s hard cock, and it felt too good to withstand.

Though he knew it would only make his struggle more difficult, Thor couldn’t help himself from looking past the Grandmaster to watch his brother’s movements intently. Thor told himself to soften his hardness, he told himself to look away from Loki’s naked body. But Loki was still staring at him, his hand stroking up and down his own hardness and his other hand running enticingly over his body. Meanwhile the Grandmaster’s tongue was drawing tight quick circles over the head of Thor’s erection. Thor struggled to control himself, but despite his great efforts, a lustful groan escaped his lips.

The Grandmaster sat up and smiled playfully up at him. Thor felt the absence of his mouth too keenly.

“What a good little Lord of Thunder,” the Grandmaster crooned. Thor gritted his teeth and wished he had his hammer.

“I think it might be _God_ of Thunder, actually,” Loki said, placing his hand on his chin and feigning deep thought, “yes, I think I might have heard that somewhere.” He paused. “Though, actually, maybe it was something else. Hmm, _Manager_ of Thunder, perhaps?”

The Grandmaster laughed heartily, then turned back and pounced on Loki, pinning him down.

“Oh you,” he told him, and Thor had to watch as the Grandmaster swept his head down and kissed Loki with passion that was startling in its apparent sincerity.

“Turn on over, Sweetpea, get on your hands and knees,” the Grandmaster told Loki. It sounded more like a request than a command and this gave Thor a surge of jealous irritation. He wondered if it was possible that Loki was more than just the Grandmaster’s sex toy. He hadn’t heard the Grandmaster talk to anyone else that way.

“Get off my brother,” Thor growled without thinking. Loki was already on all fours, his head bent. The Grandmaster was standing to his side, running his hands over Loki’s back and ass, then parting his cheeks to examine his hole with great interest. His large erect penis was resting against Loki’s hip.

“Jealous, Sparkles?” The Grandmaster asked Thor with a smirk, “well, by all means.” He gestured theatrically toward Loki’s bare ass. “I’ll take off those cuffs of yours if you promise to fuck him.”

“I am not jealous, I am disgusted,” Thor replied, glaring fiercely. The Grandmaster laughed. Thor belatedly realized he should have taken the opportunity to negotiate for the removal of the obedience disk. But he was too angry to be diplomatic.

“You get off my brother,” he commanded again, “now,” he added.

Loki turned his head back to smirk at Thor.

“I think he’s fine, he looks fine,” the Grandmaster said, “Sweetpea, are you fine? I think you’re _damn_ fine.” He winked and laughed at his own joke. Loki grinned.

“I’m fine, brother,” he told Thor.

But Thor was not appeased.

“Well,” he announced, trying not to run his eyes over Loki’s naked body, “I’ll have no part of this.”

“Oh, oh, now don’t say that, Lord,” the Grandmaster said in a disappointed voice. “You know I want to see a show, don’t you? I want to see a show, and you boys will give me a show.” His tone turned threatening at the sentence’s final word.

“No,” Thor replied, “I won’t perform for you.”

“Oh, oh, now, now, you know what, Sparkles, I think you will.”

The Grandmaster glanced at the obedience disk remote control that lay on the table beside the bed. Loki turned around and took up his hand before he had a chance to reach for it.

“I think I can convince him in a more enjoyable way,” Loki purred, “wouldn’t you like to see that?”

The Grandmaster nodded enthusiastically, then patted Loki on the cheek fondly. He sat back and made himself comfortable, propping himself up against shimmery blue pillows.

“Let the show begin,” he declared when he was ready. Thor rolled his eyes.

“Brother,” Loki said, prowling across the bed toward him. Thor felt desperate and helpless. He strained against his bonds, unsure if he wanted to run away from Loki or towards him. Loki straddled him across the chair, sliding a leg under each of Thor’s arms. He lowered his body down onto Thor’s lap and rubbed up against him. Thor looked away, feeling his skin flush and trying to resist.

Loki found Thor’s hardness in his hand, and made a small sigh of relief. With his other hand, Loki took him by the chin and turned Thor’s face, forcing their gazes to meet. Loki was making that expression again, and Thor felt himself pulse in his brother’s hand. Loki smiled gently and brought his own erection to press against Thor’s, wrapping his fingers around both of them.

Thor adamantly declared to himself that he wouldn’t perform for the Grandmaster’s amusement. Regardless of what Loki did. Regardless of how Thor felt about the way Loki was touching him.

“Get off me,” he growled, struggling against the cuffs that bound him. He broke free again, but the chair pulled his wrists back into their grip.

Loki leaned in close, bent his head and brought his mouth to Thor’s neck. Thor could feel his breath on him.

“Don’t fight this, brother,” he whispered in Thor’s ear, “we could have a good thing here.”

Thor felt something inside him yearn at the idea of being with Loki, somewhere, anywhere. But there was no way he was going to spend eternity being one of the Grandmaster’s play things.

Loki was making it difficult to think clearly though, kissing Thor’s neck and rocking his hips, thrusting his hardness gently against Thor’s.

“Please,” Loki whispered in his ear. His voice was heavy with what sounded like genuine longing. Though Thor felt another surge of desire, he spitefully pulled his head away. Loki grabbed onto his hair and started to kiss him. For just an instant, everything inside Thor felt warm and calm, and he didn’t want to fight anymore.

“No,” he yelled, pulling away from the kiss with great difficulty.

Loki looked into his eyes. He let go of their cocks and stopped moving his hips. He put his arms around Thor’s shoulders. Suddenly it wasn’t a performance all, and it was as though it was just the two of them. Loki made that face of endearing loveliness, his eyes soft and his lips parted, and Thor was resentful at how much he wanted Loki to kiss him again.

He sighed in resignation and Loki grinned triumphantly. He kissed Thor again, and Thor pressed to him as much as he could, wanting to wrap his arms around him. It had been a long time since they had been together, too long, and Loki had begun to slowly rock his hips again.

“How nice to have you tied up for once, brother,” Loki said with a smile after the kiss, “I see why you enjoy this so much,” he ran his hands over Thor’s bare shoulders and arms, “having you at my mercy is just delicious.” He leaned in to kiss behind his ear, then bit his earlobe hard.

Thor’s breathe caught and a strange sensation spread over him. The bonds on his wrists felt suddenly thrilling and he made a small noise. He hoped it had been quiet enough that the Grandmaster hadn’t heard, but Thor didn’t look over at him.

“Are you alright,” Loki whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” Thor heard himself say. He didn’t know why he said it, because it wasn’t alright that tomorrow night he was going to maybe die because his brother’s maybe boyfriend was forcing him to fight some unbeatable champion. But, in this moment, what Thor did know was that he didn’t want Loki to stop touching him. Thor pressed his hips forward towards his brother’s body.

Loki smiled down at him, then kissed him with more tenderness than Thor expected. After the kiss Loki slid off Thor’s lap. His body between Thor’s knees, Loki began to cover his brother’s broad chest with soft kisses. Thor breathed heavily and shook his arms against his bonds, no longer because he wanted to get away, but because he wanted to stroke Loki’s hair. Loki kissed down to his stomach, bringing his mouth very close to Thor’s hardness, but then moving instead to kiss down his hip and to his thigh.

Thor tried to understand how he felt - like he was small and raw and made of longing, wanting to bend to his brother’s will, wanting to please him, to feel controlled and owned. The thrill was startling and new to him, and he realized with a rich groan that this was how Loki must have felt all the times Thor had dominated him.

Loki finally brought his kisses to Thor’s eager cock. He kissed a circle around its head, then spread a line of kisses down to its base. Loki looked up at Thor, and he appeared delighted by Thor’s expression.

“Brother,” Thor said to him, “please.” He didn’t even remember about the Grandmaster anymore. He only cared about Loki.

Loki slid his mouth very slowly onto Thor’s length. Thor made a long moan, not trying anymore to repress his sounds of pleasure. Loki began to raise and lower his mouth, his movements slow yet with a vague sense of eagerness. Thor relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes.

After what felt like too short a time, the Grandmaster began to clap.

“Bravo, bravo, well done, time for Act II, boys, enough foreplay already.”

They both looked at him as though they had forgotten he was there.

“Get on that cock already, Sweetpea,” the Grandmaster told Loki. He was stroking himself casually while he watched.

Loki locked eyes with Thor and straddled his lap again. Taking his brother’s erection into his hand, he guided it to his entrance. He didn’t look away from Thor’s face as he lowered himself slowly down, taking Thor inside him with a lengthy moan.

“Yea, ride that thing, go,” the Grandmaster cheered. Loki didn’t turn to look at him, and out of the corner of his eye Thor saw that the Grandmaster looked a little disappointed.

Thor parted his lips and leaned forward as much as he was able, looking at Loki’s mouth, pleading silently for Loki to kiss him. Loki understood and slid both his hands into Thor’s hair before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Thor let out a muffled grunt and began to jerk his hips upward, driving his length in and out of Loki’s tightness.

Loki pressed his chest close to his brother’s, gripped onto his hair and pushed himself down hard onto Thor’s cock until Thor stopped controlling the movement of their sex. With great difficultly Thor held still, and Loki began to ride him.

Loki looked unbearably captivating, one hand gripping Thor’s shoulder as he threw back his head and closed his eyes. Thor watched his face, entranced as Loki’s body rose and fell.

“Oh,” Thor breathed softly, “Loki,” he began, but he didn’t know what he had meant to say. Maybe it was that he wanted them to be together. Maybe it was that he wanted so badly for them to be together that he was nearly willing to stay on Sakaar.

With sudden resolve Thor snapped his mind back to reality, telling himself that remaining here wasn’t an option. But then Loki was leaning in again and kissing him, and Thor couldn’t remember how to think.

“Please stay here with me,” Loki pleaded quietly in his ear after their lips parted, “we can be together here. Nothing else will matter.”

Thor didn’t say anything because such a big part of him wanted to agree. He reminded himself that he had obligations; Asgard needed him. Plus, if he stayed he would have to make nice with the Grandmaster.

“The Grandmaster isn’t as bad as you think,” Loki whispered. He slowed the pace of his hips and rolled them in a gradual circle, making soft breathy sounds into Thor’s ear.

Thor leaned his head against Loki’s neck and thrust hard up into him. Loki cried out loudly and the Grandmaster made a small noise of excitement. He grinned and pressed a button on the chair’s remote, finally letting Thor’s arms free.

Thor didn’t need to be told what to do anymore. He didn’t care that the Grandmaster was watching. He didn’t care if the whole world was watching. He immediately stood up and pushed his brother roughly backwards onto the bed. He gripped Loki’s ass as they fell so that their connection wouldn’t break, and Thor’s body landed heavily on top of him. Loki laughed, but it turned into a whimper as Thor pinned his hands above his head and pounded into him.

The Grandmaster groaned, stroking himself more deliberately. Thor saw it in his peripheral vision, but it didn’t stop him. He let go of Loki’s wrists and moved his arms down to fold Loki’s parted legs further toward his chest, allowing Thor even more deeply inside. Loki wrapped his arms around his brother’s body and his fingertips drew cool trails down his back. Loki’s face was open, his emotions unhidden. He looked somehow innocent, and Thor was reminded of when they were young, of soft kisses in dim rooms.

Thor decreased his pace gradually until he was fucking Loki with long slow thrusts. Loki’s eyes were half closed and he was letting out an elongated moan. Thor leaned in to kiss his mouth, and Loki kissed him back with what seemed very much like desperation.

“Good boys,” Thor suddenly heard. He turned and saw that the Grandmaster was crawling toward them, a lustful grin on his face.

“Time to share, Sparkles.”

Thor realized that he didn’t want Loki to be with anyone else, and he especially didn’t want him to be with the Grandmaster. Thor continued to move in and out of his brother, gripping his body possessively.

“I thought you wanted a show to watch,” Thor said, his voice challenging and aggressive.

“And I, well I thought I said it was time to share. Didn’t I say that, Sweetpea?” he asked Loki, “Didn’t you hear me say it? I think I heard it.” He cupped his ear with his hand for a moment, looking off into the distance, then nodded and pointed a finger in the air, “yea, yea, I definitely heard it.”

Loki moved to sit up, and Thor reluctantly slid out of him.

“There we go, now, hmm, what should we play,” he tapped on his chin as he thought. “Sweetpea,” he said to Loki, “what should we play?”

Loki grinned wickedly.

“Hmm. I think,” Loki said slowly, “that my brother should fuck you while you fuck me.”

The Grandmaster clapped.

“I knew you’d think of just the perfect, just the completely totally perfect thing, my lil’ Sweetpea.” He turned to Thor, “What do you say?” The Grandmaster turned around and wiggled his ass at Thor, blowing a kiss over his shoulder.

Thor was more upset by the idea of the Grandmaster fucking his brother than he was by the idea of having to have sex with the Grandmaster himself. He was enraged that the Grandmaster had interrupted them. He looked at Loki, and with an inner voice that Thor could not silence, he thought the word: _mine_.

But then Loki gave him The Look and Thor couldn’t help but say yes to it all.

“Fabulous!” The Grandmaster declared, “Flip over Sweetpea and get on your hands and knees.” Loki rushed to obey. The Grandmaster ran a hand over Loki’s ass.

“Isn’t it just perfect,” he said to Thor.

Thor nodded. He thought if he spoke he might uncontrollably yell at the Grandmaster to get off his brother. But, he did agree that Loki’s ass was perfect.

The Grandmaster parted Loki’s cheeks and slid two fingers between them. Loki arched his back and let out a small yelp as the Grandmaster pushed his fingers inside. The Grandmaster kept looking over to Thor and grinning as he slid more and more fingers inside, until Loki was panting and the Grandmaster’s whole fist was inside him.

Thor looked away and when he looked back the Grandmaster had retrieved his wrist and was just about to push his hard length into Loki’s hole. Thor felt himself blush hot with resentment and arousal, and he looked away again.

“Hey, hey, hey there, Lord, don’t miss the show,” Thor heard the Grandmaster command. Thor reluctantly turned back to watch as the Grandmaster grabbed onto Loki’s hair and slammed into him.

Loki made a breathy sound and looked at Thor salaciously. He did appear to be enjoying himself, which filled Thor with pointed irritation.

“Hey Sparkles,” the Grandmaster waved him over, “your move.” He patted his own ass invitingly and winked.

Thor rolled his eyes but came up behind him. He stared down at the Grandmaster’s back, not sure exactly how to approach this.

“For gods sake, fuck me,” the Grandmaster yelled.

Thor wrapped his hand around his own cock, which was still fully erect; despite how it disturbed him to watch the two of them together, he had found it incredibly stimulating. Thor stepped closer and guided the head of his erection to rest against the Grandmaster’s entrance.

“That’s it big boy,” the Grandmaster encouraged, “don’t be shy, just get it in there.”

Thor hesitated.

“Brother,” Loki said breathlessly, “please.”

With that Thor drove himself fully into the Grandmaster’s ass. He growled and grabbed his hip, then began to fuck him roughly.

“Oh yes, fuck yes, that’s right,” the Grandmaster said in a velvety tone. He began to thrust his hips, with each movement driving himself deep into Loki’s ass then slamming himself back onto Thor’s hardness. The Grandmaster fell forward, bending over Loki’s body, and Thor gripped both his hips and drilled him violently. He was angry at having been captured, angry at what had happened here tonight, and most of all he was angry that this terrible being got to have Loki.

His rage blurred with his lust, and he was pounding into the Grandmaster harder than he had fucked anyone in a very long time. He knew that Loki was feeling the rhythm of his movements too, that he was getting every jerk of motion that Thor was exerting. The Grandmaster had come between them, but at least Loki could still be reached.

Loki was making wanton sounds and arching his back so steeply that his chest was nearly touching the bed.

“Damn, damn, damn, you feel good, Sweetpea,” the Grandmaster announced. Thor wished he would be quiet. He wanted to listen to the sounds Loki was making.

“Isn’t he just the best, Sparkles?” the Grandmaster said to Thor over his shoulder.

Thor growled and reached his long arms around the Grandmaster’s body to find Loki’s hips.

“Hey,” the Grandmaster said, sounding disappointed that Thor had let go of him. He straightened the top half of his body to pout at Thor over his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Thor growled into the Grandmaster’s ear.

“Oh my,” The Grandmaster said to Loki, “Mm, I do see why you like him -”

Thor interrupted the Grandmaster by covering his mouth with his large hand. The Grandmaster seemed to like it, and Thor pressed very close to him so that he could reach around his body to find Loki’s hard length with his free hand.

“Thor,” Loki cried out at his touch, and Thor felt a sharp surge of lust as his name fell from his brother’s lips.

He couldn’t quite reach well enough to pump Loki’s hardness, so Thor let go of the Grandmaster’s mouth and returned both hands to Loki’s hips. He had to keep himself nearly all the way inside the Grandmaster in order to reach around both of their bodies, and so Thor was left to force himself even deeper inside with each jerk of his hips. The Grandmaster stayed quiet as Thor fucked him with short hard thrusts, save for his moans, which filled the gaps between the sounds of pleasure that Loki was making. Thor made a series of grunts and long low growls.

Loki orgasmed first, shuddering and crying out incoherent words before collapsing onto the bed. The Grandmaster fell with him and Thor followed, neither of them willing to pull out.

“Come in me, Lord of Thunder,” The Grandmaster commanded. Thor wanted to be spiteful but he also wanted to let go, so he gave in and shot hot and deep into the Grandmaster’s ass.

The Grandmaster finished after him, holding Loki tightly and spurting into him. Thor felt the Grandmaster’s insides tense around him as he released, and gasped quietly at the feeling around his cock, painfully sensitive from having orgasmed seconds earlier.

When they had all cleaned up, the Grandmaster picked up a robe and tossed it to Thor.

“Here, you can borrow this on your way to the prison. I just called the guards to come get you.”

Thor and Loki both looked at him in surprise.

“What, you thought this was going to change something? You’re my next contender, Sparkles. You have the great great _great_ honor of fighting my champion, you should be happy! Go you!”

Loki moved over to him and spoke something too softly for Thor to hear.

“I _am_ showing mercy,” the Grandmaster said loudly, “I gave him a robe, didn’t I? It’s like, my sixth favorite robe, even. That is generosity if ever I saw it.”

“But, Grandmaster,” Loki said at normal volume, “wasn’t this terribly fun?”

“Oh yes, oh yes,” the Grandmaster grinned and winked at Thor.

“So,” Loki began with caution, “don’t you think we could have more fun with him? Couldn’t he just stay with us, not be a gladiator? I’m sure another great fighter will come along any minute.”

The Grandmaster shook his head. Two guards appeared at the door.

“Sorry Sweetpea, I know he’s your brother, but this one is going to make a big beautiful glorious show in the ring, I can just _feel it_.” He stretched out his final words and shivered purposefully, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

“But -” Loki began.

“I said no, Loki,” the Grandmaster told him, his voice suddenly grave and threatening. Loki looked taken aback.

“Take him away already, hello,” the Grandmaster said to the guards. He looked at Loki coldly, and Loki appeared wounded. The Grandmaster stormed off without saying anything further.

“Loki,” Thor yelled, “you’re just going to let them take me?” His instinct was to break away from the two guards who held him by each arm, but he hadn’t remembered to get the obedience disk out of his neck. “Loki,” he asked again.

One of the guards stepped forward, blocking Loki’s path to Thor and crossing his arms in warning.

“I’ll just say goodnight,” Loki told the guard.

The guard did not move aside.

“He’s my brother and he’s most likely going to be dead tomorrow evening,” Loki said, sounding annoyed. The guard rolled his eyes but stepped to the side.

Loki moved close and pressed his lips to Thor’s, briefly but with great intensity.

“I’ll come and rescue you, brother,” he whispered in Thor’s ear. “I promise.”

Thor didn’t trust Loki’s promises anymore, but as the guards ushered him away, Thor saw genuine regret in his brother’s eyes. There was always cause for hope.


End file.
